BDSM
by Mini-kun
Summary: Luka works as a dominatrix; she controls her victims, ties them, whips them and is done with them when she chooses. Nobody can tell her what to do. Until one day, the daughter of her boss comes for a visit. The innocent, naive, annoyingly adorable Hatsune Miku. She pushes Luka's buttons in such a way that makes Luka feel as if Miku's the one who dominates, and we can't have that.
1. Knots

_Oh my, oh my,_

_Mini-kun!'s perverted mind!_

But seriously, BDSM is so intriguing... And Luka is no doubt the most likely one to be an S. I like her being all... dominant. Her cutesy innocent self is hot too, but... yeah. I'm just a boy! ;~;

Rated for _**bondage and sex. **_And a lot of it.

_**Disclaimer: Please excuse me, I didn't know I owned Vocaloid. Because I clearly don't.**_

* * *

_**BDSM**_

* * *

_**Knots**_

"Come on," she purred, gloved fingernails dragging across his cheek in such a way that didn't make him bleed nor keep his skin pale. Her left hand tugged on the final knot and made him groan in pain, although she didn't dare letting go for one second. His purple hair meshed with the black ropes, and the barely lit room made it look like poison dripping off steel.

Megurine Luka loved it, oh so very much.

His legs were parted, dangling in the air from the many ropes and knots keeping him upright, arms tied behind him and eyes kept shut by a black blindfold. She couldn't get too close – the eyes were windows of innocence; once she saw a flicker of fear and distress she knew she would stop.

"Do it again," he heaved, indicating he didn't want to go by Luka's rules. She squinted her eyes at how demanding he sounded and dragged a small candle off the little table that held all her toys, slowly letting the wax drip onto his skin, burning it. The man howled and moaned and thrashed around, making it utterly difficult to keep him in her control any longer.

Luka smirked, and let him fall to the floor in a messy heap, her heels clicking against the wooded floor, shining in the near darkness. Her hands caressed her whip with a soft look in her eyes, and turned around, forcing the man on his knees despite how much the candle wax had burned. "Lean down, like you're getting _fucked _in the ass," she ordered, pushing his head to the ground forcefully. He uttered not a single sound, instead following what she was telling him.

Without warning, she swung her arm in a large arc, feeling pleasure at the sound of the leather hitting his skin. He didn't scream, but cry in pleasure at the feeling, losing all shame in exchange for a good time. Luka licked her lips and did it again and again, yelling out all sorts of curses at him before kicking him to the ground.

"Up."

Like a dog, she thought. His head was pressing against her stomach, crossing the line of how much she wanted to be touched. With little more than a flick of her whip, he was on his back with handcuffs strapped around his wrists, the candle in Luka's left hand illuminating the smallest of dents on his body, making her lick her lips in anticipation.

Her boots slid up his abdomen, shaking abs literally shining with sweat and his manhood upright, making him the perfect target for her last performance. "Lift your hips, you sick fuck," she laughed, wrapping a rope around his waist, tying it with the leftovers still hanging. Once they were finally connected she let him go and watched as the ropes nearly crushed his identity, her whip going and candle wax and the scent of strawberry crème making him go mad.

"You're coming already?" she yelled, striking his back and wincing at how hard she must have hit him. He shuddered in delight, and Luka pulled his hair, tilting his head back to growl in his ear, "I bet you're one of those freaks who sits in his room all day, beating it off to anime porn, huh? Fucking sick."

Her nails dragged down his spine, and he screamed out a second time, not holding back – Luka almost wanted to hit him once more for making such a mess, but knew the more he hung up in the air like that, the more he'd begin to actually hurt. Then court would have to come in.

Luka softly let him down once he was finished, his breathing ragged and blindfold soaked to the brim. "Hope you enjoyed it," she purred, sliding her hand down his chest before she walked out of the room, letting him change into his clothes.

The scent of honey caught her nose, and she smiled, carefully taking her clothing off in the new presence. "What did you think?" she laughed, grabbing a towel. There was a shower in the corner of the room, having stayed there from remodeling an old restaurant into a shop for S&M business.

Haku dropped her cigarette into the ashtray, puffing out a wad of smoke before giving off a soft, lucid laugh. "You didn't cuss enough, but I did wince once that whip came out," she winked, taking a few seconds to respond to a text. Luka turned the water on and sighed at the hot feeling hitting her skin – although she assumed the role of a dominatrix at work, she was secretly one who loved pain; leaving her shower on the hottest it could get was an extremely good feeling. She was no masochist, as she preferred to dominate and _cause_ pain, but she could see why some people were.

"I should get ready for _my_ appointment," Haku sighed loudly, taking off her heels and heading to the thin locker that held her clothing. Luka peeked for a second to skim over the nearly naked Haku, whistling before meeting with her glove, taking it in with her for a soak.

When she came out, Haku was using the room to the fullest, screaming all sorts of obscenities while the female she was handling cried out in painful moans, thumps and smashes making Luka rub her shoulders. "Not that violent," she chuckled, picking up her bag. She had one more appointment for the day, although the previous man she had already paid for five trips to the grocery store.

"Good day?" Teto asked on her way to cleaning one of their rooms, pushing a cart of cleaning supplies down the hall without even bothering on continuing her conversation. Luka simply nodded at her back and skipped to the lounge, the news playing on their flat screen while Miki was busy wiping down the place, one of her costumes still on despite not having a customer.

Luka opened the glass door and dropped her purse into one of the seats, "What are you doing, Miki?" She saw the redhead jump at her question, and finish wiping down one of their glass coffee tables before dumping various magazines onto them, looking more like she was being timed than actually working.

"You didn't hear? Boss's daughter is coming in today!" she yelled in panic, throwing Luka her supplies, opening the door to let in the strange noises coming from one of the rooms. "I gotta get changed!"

Looking around at the spotless, suddenly calming, room, Luka dropped the supplies in a bucket and kicked it to the side, sighing in content once her butt finally hit a chair and not another person.

* * *

Miku stared outside the bus window, watching as trees and mountains changed into a tunnel, lights causing her to become queasy. She shuddered at how cold it was, despite it barely being four in the afternoon and hardly a cloud was in the sky. "I can't wait," she breathed, looking down at the business card she held in her hand.

Her father owned a new business specializing in what people called S&M play, with mainly women working for him, an exception being one man. Miku had to look up what the business was about, and quickly felt weird about knowing what her dad made money from, but soon found it oddly fascinating.

She would soon meet the women that sexually hurt people on a daily, made money, and did it all over again the next day. "I wonder what it's like," she idly mumbled, thumping her head against the glass. An image of some random woman striking her with a whip while she was being tied up made her shudder in fear, suddenly not finding the act very great.

After a few minutes of jitters, the bus stopped right in front of the small plaza, the large, stretched out building holding many small businesses, although only one caught her eye. One with a black heel and the words _Glitter Glass_ written across the sign. Her smile faded into a scowl now that she had a good look at it.

The busy street suddenly went silent as Miku's sneakers hit the pavement, one small step after another until she was standing in front of the tinted glass doors, a look of surprise on her face at how neat and calm it was. She was sure a BDSM business with such a cheesy name would be more like some sex shop.

A brown-haired woman approached her, holding out her hand, "Welcome! I take it you're here for an appointment? With Luka?" She winked for a second, but frowned when Miku looked around in confusion, not bothering with answering her question.

The woman led her to the main desk, the sound of a fountain coming from the side. Sure enough, there was one attached to the wall, making the room inside look more like an abstract painting than it did a room. "Okay, so... are you here to book an appointment, or.. what?" the woman asked, getting her attention.

Miku looked down at her feet and fiddled with the hem of her sweatshirt, swallowing her nervousness down. "Well... I'm here to visit my dad...?" she stated, sounding more confused the moment the woman's face fell.

"O-oh! Oh!" she yelled, cursing under her breath. Suddenly she relaxed and jumped out of receptionist mode, taking Miku down the hall opposite of the wall fountain, where she found herself standing in a nearly blinding room with news on the flat screen, a redhead casually sitting with headphones on her ears.

"I'm Meiko," the receptionist greeted, glaring at Miki for a split second. Miku took a seat next to the door, feeling more on edge than she was welcome. Meiko handed her the remote, "She's not watching, so change it to what you want. I'll be right back with Boss."

Miku almost laughed at the way she said it, almost as if her dad being a boss was some joke, but nodded anyway, letting Meiko leave the room in a hurry.

It didn't take long for another interruption, this time a tall, grey-haired woman walking in with a growl, kicking her shoes off to the other side of the room. "Fuck men!" she yelled, crossing her arms. Miki looked at the shoes that hit the wall and at Haku, who had become taken with angrily watching the animal documentary.

"You're in a bad moo – Oh my God!" she yelled, finally connecting eyes with Miku, who was huddled in her seat in fear at how rough and angry Haku was. The tall woman's red eyes touched hers as well, and Miku flinched a little, waving at them. "You're so cute!" Miki squealed, jumping on the tealette and dragging her to her feet in a hug.

Miku felt so confused with everything, especially since all she planned on doing was visiting her dad and then going home. With the way older women were surrounding her all of a sudden, she felt very similar to a harem protagonist in an anime. "U-Um...?" she questioned, her voice going ignored in favor of both women complimenting everything about her.

"I'm Furukawa Miki, just to let you know!" the redhead winked, stepped back to smile at her before poking Haku's cheek, "And this is Yowane Haku – don't mind her, she's angry almost all the time."

"I am not," Haku hissed, crossing her legs.

The door opened again and Meiko stepped in with their boss, his smile making Miku grin, escaping Miki's death grip to hug him. Hatsune Mikuo was a pretty large man, height wise, so when he hugged her back, it looked like Miku suddenly disappeared. "I'm glad you made it!" he yelled, ruffling her hair. Miku nodded and looked like a child given her wanted present. "How was the trip?"

Miku frowned, closing her eyes to show how bored she was. "It was long," she answered shortly, hoping that answer would suffice. "This place is cool though!"

Mikuo laughed again, patting her head while taking her out of the lounge, giving Miki a knowing stare when she tried following them. "Is it? Do you want to take a small tour?" he asked, taking her small backpack she brought with her. Their plan went like this: Miku would stay with her father while her mother was out on business for a week, and then go home.

Of course, since her parents were divorced, it wasn't exactly easy to explain why Miku had to sleep at her dad's workplace instead of his house. Her mother was outraged, but could do nothing at the last minute. But Miku would be lying if she said she hated the idea. Not many people had their parents own an establishment like this.

He introduced her to the rest of the available employees, one of them being close to Miku's age, Kasane Teto, while the rest were older. Some were busy with work, and Mikuo made sure to avoid the occupied rooms while showing them off to Miku. The walls were mainly plain, although some had colored fuzz covering them, others had things like collars hanging down from the ceiling, and others had surprising appliances like a _pillory_.

And at the end of the hall, where the sunlight was shining through a large window, was her room. Mikuo opened the door and allowed his daughter in first, making sure everything like the light and bathroom sink worked before watching her sit on the bed, gawking at how soft the mattress was.

"You like it?" he asked, opening up the blinds, revealing most of the busy freeway, loud noise coming in when he opened it a little, frowning. "Sorry about the noise..." he muttered, sighing.

Miku shook her head and smiled against her pillow, "No way. This is awesome. Thanks a lot, dad." She jumped off the bed and flew into his arms, giggling when he sputtered in embarrassment, knowing his employees were watching; their rumors always suggested he was a heavyhearted flirt, but that was now down the toilet.

Gently stroking her teal locks, Mikuo nodded. "No problem, kiddo."

* * *

After letting Miku see most of the building, Mikuo decided to take her out for dinner, giving Meiko permission to be the boss while they were out. Of course, instead of doing her job, she simply turned off the open sign, locked the doors and wandered to the now full lounge, throwing Haku a can of beer.

Her shift was officially over, but being friends with Luka (carpooling with her), she wanted to wait until she was done with her overly long appointment. Meiko laughed at her face and dropped herself into the grey-haired woman's lap. Haku instantly pressing her can against her neck in annoyance.

"Luka's probably enjoying her time now," she sighed, looking at the neon clock. Meiko hummed and they both took a swig of beer at the same time, wondering how that was going. "The guy that came in was pretty hot, I admit... I'm actually jealous of her."

Scoffing, Teto, who was on the floor with a magazine in hand with Kagamine Len all over it, waved her hand at her comment. "No way, he was average _at best_."

"Talking crap about my customers huh?" Luka teased, walking in all the way with a glowing face. The two drinking alcohol held in their comments about her activities and simply let Luka mingle with the rest of the girls. She kept a brief conversation with Kaito, their sole male employee before inserting money into the vending machine.

He mentioned the boss' daughter, catching her attention and her eyes went straight to the packing Miki, who was ready to go home. "She was cute... I guess..." he said, standing to leave once the clock hit five. Many others followed him, allowing Luka a seat.

"So, the daughter of our boss, huh? And she's what, twelve?" she asked with a shake of her head, missing how Teto giggled and ran out when her watched beeped, bidding them a loud goodbye.

Haku hummed into her empty can, shaking it. "Nope. More like seventeen. Still... why'd he bring her here? I mean, this is absolutely a twenty-plus establishment," she seethed, seemingly beginning to hate the newcomer. Luka rolled her eyes, unable to grasp the connection. It wasn't like this girl was one of their customers. To her it mattered very little.

"Whatever. We're probably going to see her fuck all the time she's here," she commented, crossing her legs with a switch of the TV remote. Meiko jumped from Haku's lap and threw away her can, stretching with a loud yawn.

"Well I'm ready to hit the hay, so... I'll be seeing you guys!" she hollered abruptly, grabbing her purse and mentioning something about carpooling with Haku, seeing as she dragged the taller woman out with her, leaving Luka, Miki and some other girls who were chatting among themselves.

Luka and Miki exchanged a few glances, the younger of the two shuddering in her seat. "So," Luka started, smirking with a teasing glint in her eyes, "You were _all over_ this girl, huh?"

"I was not!" Miki screamed in defiance, slamming her phone down. Her temper was the perfect fit for how rough she got when she was with a customer – Luka wanted to learn a bit from her, and Haku as well. "I just mentioned she was cute – like a puppy, not as in I want to take her to bed with me, okay?"

Nodding with a dragged out "okay" Luka went back to minding her own business, and turned when the front bells rang, Mikuo walking in. She hardly, if ever, saw their boss, despite him being very close with his employees; the most she heard of him was that he was some player with an attitude fit for a thug. But seeing him look so happy made her smile; not all bosses were assholes, as many people made them out to be deviants. Herself included.

Then, she saw her. A short, petite teal-haired girl with a stylish outfit fit for a teenager. She spoke very animatedly, although the closed door to their soundproof lounge made it hard to hear what they were talking about. Luka could feel something in her stomach twisting like one of her bondage ropes, making itself comfortable in that spot.

Mikuo then patted her on the head and walked away, leaving her to her own devices. Luka watched as she looked around the reception area for Meiko, but found nobody. When she went down the hall, her eyes drifted down to her waist and hips, then to her bottom, her skinny jeans not helping with hiding what she had down there. Luka gulped and turned around before she started breathing too hard, rolling her eyes to make it look like she was uninterested.

"Whatever. She is cute though, I'll give you that," she said, hoping the little blush on her face went unnoticed. Miki chuckled evilly, reaching to touch her shoulder as she walked out, the look on her face immediately telling Luka what she didn't want to know.

_You're _such_ a pervert._

* * *

_**AN**_

_Haa? Haa?_ Not yet?

I know. Not enough bondage/sexy stuff to really get those lungs pumping. But I started becoming bored with Luka doing it to some guy/Gakupo if you didn't get the hint; because I'm biased and want NegiToro to happen in my story quickly. But I didn't want this to be like _Don't Get Caught, _where nothing _but_ sex happens, so it'll be a while before Miku gets a taste of dominant Luka. So sad.

Oh yeah, a _pillory_ is a wooden board with holes you stick your head and arms through. Used for humiliation in public so people could throw a bunch of crap at you.


	2. Dreams

Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! I'm glad you all took the time to read this.

_Konetsu! Konetsu! You reviewed! djgthjsgjklrhtjwrkht _

That was my INITIAL reaction. I know you review many other stories so it shouldn't have felt so special... I get my ideas on the fly, and/or at Fakku! I ain't ashamed!

Cynic: OTP stands for "One True Pairing" meaning you don't accept any other pairing with either characters aside from a specific one. In my case, I find it appalling to see Miku and Luka with someone who isn't Miku and Luka. For example, if I see Miku paired with Kaito or Len or [Not Luka], it makes me mad.

But anyway here we go, chapter two! Mind you there are some _strong sexual stuffs _happening in the beginning. _Wink, wink, nudge nudge. _

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Vocaloid. Sorry, this is the last time I'll repeat it.

* * *

_**Dreams**_

"_Please, no!" she yelled in muffled agony, the gag doing nothing to hold in her belated moans and cries every time the paddle came down onto her backside. Luka pressed her forehead against the mattress, trying to peel herself away from the pain, but couldn't find the strength to. Her feet were tied to the posts at the end of the bed anyway, any attempt to get away from the dominatrix was useless._

_Breathing fanned her hair from her ear, a sultry, light voice turning deep from lust and pleasure licking her skin. "Is the slut _trying_ to get away from me?" the younger girl hissed, harshly taking her lobe between her teeth, breaking the skin just enough to make a little blood trickle down. She happily lapped it up, hands working across Luka's back to tie her hands. _

_Luka's back arched when she felt the girl stand above her, one of her heels stabbing at the thin sheets while the other prodded at her soaked panties, enough so they were nearly penetrating her through the fabric. "You dirty whore," she laughed. With a snicker, she pulled at the pink hair gently, in a way Luka didn't feel herself being pulled back until she was nearly bending in a perfect forty-five degree angle. She was glad _

_A black glove smelling like her juices ran down her cheek, pressing the gag in her mouth like a button. "Now cum for me, since you want this," she stressed the word while pressing into her again, Luka shuddering with a muffled moan, "So_ fucking_ much." _

_Ripping off her panties, she literally used her heel to stroke at Luka's clit, twisting it and adding pressure to the spot she knew would make her go mad. Luka screamed and thrashed, trying to grip the sheets but failed, receiving a short, sharp whipping to her back. _

_Her eyes started to roll back the moment she felt the heel rub against her faster, the sound sending her in a smooth ride of pleasure. Luka knew she was going to cum – she could feel it, she could feel it and it felt so good, even when her legs were pulled apart, revealing everything she had to offer down below. _

_Legs bent, back arching and her vision disappearing, Luka literally let out an ear-splitting scream when the heel barely slid into her before stopping. "Beg for it, bitch," she laughed, watching as Luka wriggled around on the bed to get some friction, small moans and groans of frustration coming from her mouth. _

_She mumbled something unintelligible, looking up at her with pleading teal eyes. The sweat dripping off her chin made her seem a lot more desperate, and the girl in black frowned with an uninterested look, pressing her whip against her shoulder as if she was watching her finished product. _

_Luka, however, needed release. Her body was aching, convulsing and begging in all the ways she knew to get it. _

"_Miku!" _

Luka shot up from her bed, in a complete frenzy while she jumped out of the warm, wet sheets, shuddering at the cold breeze hitting her skin. "Damn... what a dream..." she mumbled, voice still thick with abandoned sleep. She shook her head and slid back into her bed, gagging at the sickly sweet smell coming from one spot in particular.

It was large, dark, and wet. She didn't wet the bed, but she did end up cumming in the real world to compensate for her dream self's torture. Pressing her thighs together, Luka felt dirty at the small, nearly inaudible squelching noise her panties made, and immediately stomped over to her dresser for a clean pair. However, something stopped her in her tracks.

"Miku...?" she questioned, pondering the abysmal dream she just had. The name sounded familiar, although the only link she could find was her boss, Mikuo.

She froze, her mind flashing to a certain teal-haired daughter she saw earlier in the day, completely out of place in the crowd of older women. Luka shook her head and scoffed, "No way." There was no possible way she just had a wet dream about not only a normal high school student when she was out of that age range, but _Mikuo's daughter?_ She wasn't that desperate.

Nodding, Luka threw her soiled panties into the hamper full of dirty clothes, making a mental note to wash them later on. Looking down at her lower body, she bit her lip, feeling the unrelenting heat come back in full force. Her fingers itched to dive in, to feel her inner core's warmth. She flashed back to her dream, and literally felt herself aching for that heel to touch her again.

"Damn it. Damn it, damn it!" she yelled, jumping back into bed without that new pair of panties or her pajama bottoms. The feeling of her blankets rubbing against her skin, heat forming immediately made her breathing become a lot more ragged than it should have. Blushing even though nobody was there, Luka let her legs open wide and nearly screamed when her fingers touched a centimeter of her clit. It was throbbing, and swollen and begging for attention. She couldn't believe it.

No matter how many times a day she had (safe) sex, Luka had never needed release so much in her life. All the men and women she slept with did nothing to arouse her as much as this dream with an imaginary girl did. She hissed in relief, her fingers gently rubbing, moving like she was playing on a piano across her womanhood.

Luka let out a dragged out, hefty breath, beads of sweat rolling down her legs. It hadn't even been five minutes. Closing her eyes, she went back to imagining how her dream could have ended, with Miku throwing off her heels, grabbing her hips and thrusting her fingers deep inside her, not letting her adjust one moment to the feeling.

She moaned, kicking at the blankets, biting her lip and cheeks until they were raw, eyes going wide. Miku would lick at her neck and bite and chomp until there wasn't a single pale spot left, leaving her to deal with the embarrassment the next morning.

"Ah, Miku!"

Luka widened the space between her legs until her thighs couldn't move any more, giving her the perfect angle and access to her most sensitive spot. Upon hitting it, her body convulsed, the mirror making it look like she was having a seizure under the covers.

The blankets in her mouth made her tongue go dry, but she didn't dare let the neighboring apartment hear her, knowing how loud she was about to get. Luka's eyes closed instinctively, and her body relaxed, moaning going from loud, desperate breaths of air to smooth, sensual noises.

Then, it was gone.

Her body froze, hips lifting and mouth opening wide for a final scream of pleasure, although nothing came out. It was like time itself had frozen. Her hand escaped from the warm, sticky abyss into the cold air, bringing Luka back to reality now that the mindset of release was gone.

She stared at the ceiling, feeling defeated and disgusting, especially at having gotten off by the thought of some random girl she dreamt of. "I'm sick," she spat, glaring for a bit before it smoothed out into a smile and she chuckled at the irony of her statement.

* * *

"So, how are you liking this place so far?" Miki inquired, tilting Miku's chin up to meet her eyes. In her eyes, she was simply asking a question, considering the tealette was isolated from the others and opted to read. Her first thought was: who reads in a BDSM building? So she felt inclined to make Miku feel welcome. In a bystander's point of view, it looked like she was flirting with the girl.

Miku looked away for a second to think of an answer, as if anything but a lie would tip her off. She smiled, "It's good. I can't believe dad lives here." Fiddling with the book in her hands, she looked away and let her eyes dart from object to object.

Haku squirmed in disgust at the sight and avoided watching the two, knowing how Miki got when she was interested in someone. "Don't you think it's gross?" she whispered to Meiko, who swiped at her phone continuously, looking to engrossed in what pictures people were posting than what was happening in front of her.

Located in the very, very far back of the building, they were all in the break room, which served more of a mini house of their own design. While the lounge offered snacks and drinks and was available to both employees and customers, the break room had a fridge, some sofas instead of plain chairs, and even a futon set in the corner. The lights were dimmed for comfort, jazzy music played and there was even a little bonsai tree sitting in the middle of the room. Overall it was fit for a comfortable time away from all the adult action.

"I don't see how you can think it's gross," the brunette commented, rolling her eyes while locking her phone. "When some of your appointments are female."

Haku shrugged, "Yeah, but that's me just_ role-playing_. Real life... uhh," she shuddered and stuck her tongue out, standing to stretch. With a yawn, she patted down her fluorescent blue shirt and headed for the door. "I have a very, very hot guy coming in ten. I'll see you later." With that, Haku darted off with a hopeful look on her face.

"So, is there anything specific you're looking to do while you're here, at least?" Teto blurted, her tone making Miku flinch in fear. Miki immediately berated her for it before Meiko could even move her lips, and she smirked in amusement, especially when she saw an exhausted Luka coming in.

The glass door opened with a slam, Luka's red eyes a clear sign of either sadness or irritation, or both, mixed in with the lack of sleep. "You won't _believe_ the dream I had," she started, slapping her knees, "It was like my role was switched, and I was the one being submissive to a girl named Miku... and damn, I had never... had such a _sexy_ dream. Like, I have no feelings for Mikuo whatsoever, much less if he was a woman... why are you pointing?"

Meiko could hardly contain her laughter. Sitting across the room with a horrified look on her face, eyes wide, cheeks red, and hands nearly ripping her book at the spine, was Miku. Luka stared at her like she was an unwanted guest, although a small flicker of realization ran through her eyes.

"You _did_ get to introduce yourself, right?" Meiko asked, feeling the need to laugh until her lungs popped. Simply watching Luka turn into a stiff board got her chuckling, and when Miki looked down at Miku and back at Luka, jumping with a gasp, Meiko lost it.

Miku stood up and hurried out of the room, jacket flopping about behind her and red ears poking out from her hair. Miki quickly ran after her, but not before giving Luka a look. "I didn't know!" Luka yelled into her hands, groaning in anger. She knew something was odd about that name, and everything she did after she woke up suddenly came back to her. She shuddered and gagged a few times.

The brunette simply slapped her shoulder with a sigh, "Just admit she's hot." Even she wasn't that stupid; if anyone even denied the young girl's looks, they were clearly blind to attractive women.

"She's decent looking."

_Stupidity, thy name is Megurine._

* * *

"I don't know, mom," Miku sighed, wiping away any more embarrassed tears she had, not wanting to sniffle while on the phone. She was seventeen now – she was old enough to not cry over petty things. "The girls are just weird – no, you don't need to do that... yes, I know. He's good. Yeah, nice too."

Orange leaves sat behind the brown building, grass covering a small part of it before going downhill into an aqueduct. It wasn't the worst area, but it also wasn't very aesthetically pleasing back there. Miku kicked a few of the leaves, watching as they shimmered in the sunlight, then fell flat. "No, but there _is_ one. Her name is Miki. She's pretty nice. … I'm not gonna ask her that!"

Hands covered the teenager's eyes, catching her off guard and forcing the phone to fall to the ground, Miku gasping in fear. The creep didn't say anything, but Miku could already tell who it was by the way their hands gently held her face. "Miki?"

"Nice!" Miki giggled, stepping back to allow some breathing room. Miku laid a hand to her chest and threw a few leaves at the redhead after retrieving her phone. "What are you doing out here?"

Holding the phone back to her ear and lifting her index, Miku tried to find a way to hang up, no matter how much she loved her mom, sometimes she went overboard with conversations. It often made things like these phone calls last much more longer than they had to. "Ehh... I have to go, mom... yes... yes... l-love you too..." she blushed and turned from the smirking Miki, nodding and mumbling something before slamming her phone closed.

"Aww," the older girl gushed, jumping onto Miku's back to crush her in a reverse hug. "So! What was that all about? You know, with Luka?" she asked, twirling her finger through one of Miku's twin tails.

The tealette softly shrugged her off, feeling their closeness a little too awkward for comfort. "Nothing, really..." she trailed off, rubbing her shoulder along with a soft bite of her lower lip. "She just... had a dream, about me?"

Miki nodded with a hum, stretching her arms out as if she was ready for a run. "Well, Luka sometimes... enjoys her job a little _too_ much. I think it's pretty adorable. You never know who's coming in until they get here, so maybe seeing someone as cute as you made her go completely crazy!"

Blushing, Miku scuffed her feet against the ground, looking up at Miki with an innocent gaze. "Do you _have_ to stress that I'm cute?" she asked, touching her cheeks with the back of her hands, hoping it would cool down her burning skin. Miki was exceptionally pretty, especially with the way her eyes were shining with the late morning sunlight hitting them.

"Hey! You have an appointment, dammit!" Luka yelled from the corner, sounding extremely annoyed. Miki jumped from Miku with a surprised look on her face, throwing her arms behind her back to smile at the approaching pink-haired woman. The two could literally see the red steam pouring from her ears. "Now go! We've called for you forever!"

Miki groaned out loud, "I don't want to! Miku-chan, wait for me my darling!" She reached her arms out for Miku, but could only cry out dramatically at the sight of her frightened expression. With a fake wail, Miki ran down the side of the building and around the corner, winking ever so slightly before disappearing, leaving Luka and Miku alone in the back.

"Uh... hi?" the teen mumbled, cheeks going red, her mind going back to what Luka had said inside. She watched her turn around with her mouth opened wide, arms going up a little in a defensive stance. "I... I'm Hatsune Miku..."

She could hear Luka gulp a little, which made her heart race a little. It was suddenly awkward, especially when she realized Luka had found her with Miki. "Megurine Luka," the older woman huffed, looking away with a glare. She stuck her hands in her pockets, looking down at the conflicted Miku. Sighing, she stuffed a hand in her bangs, covering her eyes for a second, "Look. I don't really care if you _are_ the daughter of my boss. Don't go looking for trouble like a typical annoying teenager, I can't afford to lose this job because of some brat."

Miku gasped in horror, her timid aura disappearing once she fully took in Luka's words. Clenching her teeth and fists, Miku suddenly had it with the way everyone was treating her like some little kid who didn't know left from right! When Luka turned away to leave her, she ran to keep up and spun backwards, keeping her eyes locked with Luka's. "Is there a specific reason you're so... mean to me?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Mean?" Luka scoffed, turning the corner and watching as Miku did the same with a determined look on her face. She sighed and pushed her aside as she opened the door, not bothering to leave it opened for the other girl. "I'm not mean, I'm just blunt, kid."

"Whatever! Just... try to get to know people before you judge them, you jerk!" Miku yelled, stomping out of the main lobby and down the hall to her room, letting the slam of her door resonate throughout the building. Miki poked her head out from her room with a concerned expression, then slightly glared at Luka before going back in.

Sighing, Luka felt both embarrassed and annoyed. She hadn't even talked to Miku for more than _ten_ minutes, and yet here she was, being looked at as the bad guy. "I have work to do," she mumbled, walking the opposite direction Miku went, throwing her hand across the wall fountain to cool off her skin. She passed the empty lounge, a few closed doors and slid into her work room, looking at her wardrobe hanging on the wall and her phone at the same time.

Her new customer was, unfortunately, a middle-aged man who wanted her to use sharp objects on him until he was left bleeding everywhere, which was scary. Luka looked at her tools, picking out a razor, her infamous whip and a collar-handcuff pair with sharp metal studs on the inside to stab at whoever wore them.

Smirking, Luka felt the day's annoyances drift from her body the moment she let her gloves touch her skin, the cold leather soothing her. For once, she was looking forward to seeing an older man underneath her.

* * *

"Come _on_, dad," Miku huffed, stabbing her food with anger, glaring at the way the juice slid out of her meat, "She was a total bitch."

Mikuo sighed and shook his head, running a hand through his hair. He stared at the way Miku was hunched over, her shoulders inverted like she was ready to cry, although that image was broken with her furrowed eyebrows and angered teal eyes. "First of all, language, Miku. Second, I want you to apologize to her," he ordered, trying to sound as serious as possible.

Unfortunately, when Miku's mouth dropped he was ready for an earful. This was why he never looked forward to Miku's teenage years. "Are you kidding?!"

"Miku–"

The cafeteria at this time of day wasn't very full, seeing as everyone was a little busy tending to their victims for the afternoon, and he was surprised to hear the door slam open, getting a small squeal from Miku.

Mikuo turned stiff, however, at the sight of Luka approaching them, looking just as angry as Miku was, if not furious. Mikuo wanted to grab his daughter and run, but that would make him look even more suspicious – that, and Luka would most likely try to kill him in his sleep if he did. He pursed his lips at a sudden thought, looking at the clock across the quiet area, showing Luka was supposed to be in a session with someone.

"What's wrong, Luka?" he asked, feeling something awkwardly frightening in the room. Miku tried to slide down her chair, hiding her face the closer Luka got to her. Mikuo felt a shiver go down his spine when a hand landed on the back of Miku's chair, Luka dangerously hovering over her until they were nearly locking eyes.

"Are you _serious_?" she hissed quietly, sounding like she was trying to hide all her anger in front of Mikuo. Miku shuddered and pressed her upper body against the metal table, making her dad a little more than worried, thinking she was ready to bust out in tears. Having been in his office all day, Mikuo knew nothing of Miku's apparent antics.

Suddenly, Miku leapt from her seat with a laugh, doing a victory jump while Luka was left standing there, a scowl on her face. "Did you _seriously_ call in that guy, or was he full of crap?" she asked, taking a step closer to the laughing tealette. She forgot and didn't care that Mikuo, her boss, was sitting there just feet away from her, watching in awe as Luka was ready to pounce on his daughter.

"Oh, I did, he wasn't lying," Miku giggled, nodding her head. She shrugged, and watched Luka nearly crush the back of the chair in her grasp. "You're welcome, by the way," she added before slipping out of the cafeteria through the back door, Luka left standing there with an angry look on her face.

"Ugh!" she yelled, stomping away. She slammed the door on her way out, the vibrations making Mikuo shudder in his seat for a while.

He wasn't the perfect boss and let his employees get away with _a lot_ of things, he figured, seeing as the thought of firing Luka never entered his mind. It was hard to blame her, especially when he heard that a 350 pound man wearing an oversized diaper sat in the waiting room and kept asking for Luka until they were closed. Apparently, Miku had booked her entire schedule with him with all sorts of requests, which left Luka no choice but to go home – Meiko had gotten an earful from the pinkette before she left, the brunette on the verge of tears when she was done.

When he went to bed that night, Mikuo had a feeling that something, both bad and good, would soon erupt between the two. Whether he would intervene or not was up to how funny he thought the situation was.

* * *

_**AN**_

LOL I had a blast writing the second half. The thought of Miku and Luka being enemies at first, especially since Luka is a dominatrix (which opens up some kinky punishments) made me realize I need some humor in this story.

So! Review, follow, favorite and more! I'll be hurrying to finish this next chapter, so stay tuned!


	3. Irritation

TamorAmorMorOrR. I love you, dear anon reader. That website is just amazing, and the Miku/Luka doujins there are just... so _X-rated_! OH MAN I'M TOO HAPPY ABOUT HENTAI'S EXISTANCE.

That being said, thanks a lot for reviewing everyone! I didn't expect that many for just TWO chapters! :O

Some graphic stuff in here, I guess.

* * *

_**Irritation**_

Miku huddled deeper into her sheets, gripping them with all the strength she could muster, trying to shut her eyes tighter while some angry pink-haired banshee smashed her knuckles into her locked door. She was sure after ten minutes she would give up – but after an entire hour of nothing but staring at her digital alarm clock with wide, bloodshot and irritated eyes, Miku was done.

"What?!" she yelled, standing in front of her door but having no intention on touching it. Luka wasn't worth the extra effort. After yesterday she was sure opening said door was a one-way ticket to the hospital.

She heard a muffled sigh and felt her mind go blank. While Luka was surely a prudish, blunt ass, she did have a very nice sounding voice. "I just came to apologize," Luka angrily replied, no doubt turning away from the door herself. Since the hallway was small and tucked far enough away from the S&M rooms, nobody would find her unless they tried. "For chasing you and all..."

Miku hummed, not fully convinced with that apology. She knew Luka was a stubborn type of woman, after reading all sorts of books and watching TV – so it was obvious she was bad at trying to sound sincere about apologies. "Oh really?" she asked, heading back to her warm bed, "Thanks."

With that, she closed her eyes and finally fell asleep. Luka, however, was left standing there, expecting an addition to her sentence.

"Thanks? Is that all? What about you, huh?! Booking my entire schedule with some goof who didn't even know why he was here!" she yelled, stomping her feet. Luka raised her fists and pondered for a moment about the noise she was making so early in the morning, and shook her head before hitting the door again, this time with a lot more flare.

The tealette clutched her arms and bit her lower lip, feeling a sting in her chest at the mention. Sure, it was funny, but it was a job after all. Luka did it for a living. Sighing, she threw her warm blankets to the side and silently walked over to the door, thinking about what to say, and opened it with a blank mind.

"I'm... okay," she mumbled while looking down, Luka hearing only segments of her sentence. Seeing the woman look down at her with a condescending glare made Miku twitch.

"I'm really sorry, okay?!" she shouted, pounding her heel into the ground. Luka flinched and took a step back, silent for a minute while she processed what was just said – as if an apology was a far-fetched idea.

She watched Miku's furiously embarrassed face focus on the floor, eyes wide and looking around at everything but Luka, fists bunching up her pajama bottoms. "Okay. Thanks, that's all I needed to hear," she answered slowly, feeling like she was stepping on glass. Miku looked up at her with a beaming smile, eyes shining in happiness. The sight made Luka's cheeks burn, and she pressed her palm against Miku's forehead, forcing her away.

"Don't get _too_ comfortable with me, kid," she grumbled, turning her head away.

"So, you're not mad?" Miku asked against her skin, the feeling a little too warm for comfort. Luka jumped away as if Miku's lips were on fire and gaped at her palm while Miku stepped closer to her, looking up with what were obviously puppy dog eyes.

Luka sighed and shook her head, looking up at the ceiling, "No I'm not mad... not anymore, anyway." Her eyes were half-lidded, dark from her earlier banter, and for some reason they wanted to roam around Miku's body a little too much. "Yeah sure, whatever. Just leave me alone."

"You're really not mad?" Miku inquired again, almost sounding too sweet for Luka to take her seriously. Watching her unchanging facial expressions, and finally feeling her resolve crack, Luka literally got an inch away from her face, forcing Miku to press her back against a door.

"Do you _want_ me to be mad, or what?" she asked, tilting her head. She placed a hand on Miku's waist, the other diving into teal hair, "I can be mad, and you'll probably end up regretting asking that."

Miku scrunched her nose and turned her head away, "You don't scare me. Anyway, I think you want me to want you to be mad – but other than these," she boldly placed her hands on Luka's chest and squeezed lightly, "You really don't have much to offer. In both looks and personality."

With that critical hit to her soft spot – her pride – Luka flinched away and allowed Miku to slink back into her room, a devilish smirk on her face followed by a wink.

"Oh yeah?! What about you?!" Luka screamed at her door, face a darker red than Miki's hair, "Washboard chest! _Flat iron!_"

She growled and lifted a shaking fist before stomping away, ignoring the curious brunette watching from around the corner. "That little... acting innocent, and then..." Luka seethed, slamming her room door open and not feeling sorry for the next person who had to suffer under her whip.

Meiko finished her beer and ran towards Miku's room, pressing her ear lightly against the door, hoping for some sort of noise to come from inside. Instead, she was met with silence, making her sigh, "Oh come on. Nothing juicy? Exciting? Nothing?!"

When the door opened, she nearly fell flat on her face if it hadn't been the hand pulling at her shirt from behind, a neutral-faced Kaito looking straight at the teen who as looking back with wide eyes, "I'm sorry, but I have been moved to this room. Mikuo has given you a new one as compensation."

"He what?"

* * *

_"No way!"_

Mikuo sighed and tugged at his hair, looking at the scared customer who's only purpose was to check in with his mistress for the hour. "It's the only choice. We do have a lot of rooms, but only yours, Luka, actually serves as a real bedroom aside from Miku's, which unfortunately is being changed into another BDSM room..."

Luka slumped into her seat, crossing her arms like a spoiled child. "Why can't she just move into your room?" she asked, Miku staring at her in disbelief. The look on her face was already beginning to irritate her. She wanted to slap it off her face, then push her down and tie her to her bed while pressing a lit candle against her–

"You think I'm going to sleep in the same room as _him_?" Miku interrupted her thoughts, pointing to her father. Mikuo jumped and huffed, standing up a little straighter to make himself look unaffected by her words. Luka shivered, feeling a distinct feeling in the middle of her thighs, thoroughly ignoring the bickering going on.

"Right, Luka?!" Mikuo shouted, heaving with a red face, Miku looking away angrily. He blinked when he noticed the pinkette staring at the ground, her legs pressed tightly together. "Uh, Luka?"

She looked up with a smile, and grabbed Miku's hand, "I'll gladly take her in, Mikuo." Her tone was sweet, unlike the fake tone Miku gave her; years of role play made her an expert at acting. Miku looked at her with shock, not believing what she was hearing.

Mikuo stared at them, hands on his hips and a small smile tugging at his lips, "Okay then, it's settled! Miku, we'll have your things moved out fairly quickly. Thank you, Luka!"

Luka nodded, turning to leave his office with Miku in tow, her smile stuck on her face like glue. Once the door was closed, they stood in silence for a few seconds; Miku not knowing what to say, and Luka not knowing what she just did.

"Whatever," she huffed, dropping Miku's hand and stuffing her own into her pockets. It was nearing time for an appointment, and she couldn't wait to get her hands on him. He'd suffer tenfold in Miku's place.

Miku stomped on her foot, eliciting a harsh yelp. "You're such an ass!" she yelled, turning away from Luka, hands on her hips. Her hair was still down and her pajamas showed off all of her curves, Luka noticed. She didn't even realize she was staring at her chest until Miku poked her eyes, screaming about her being a pervert before leaving.

Rubbing her eyes and biting her lip so she wouldn't yell again, Luka watched her go, many obscenities and harsh words piling in her head. But since she was out in the open, she kept them to herself, accepting the second blow to her pride – she could see Miki hiding behind a potted plant, snickering to herself, and Meiko was blatantly standing at the end of the hallway with a smirk on her face.

"Dude, you're so whipped, by a girl who isn't your girlfriend," she chuckled, taking a swig of her beer. Luka threw up a finger and headed to her room, hoping that a shower would relieve her of her stress.

* * *

When he walked in, Luka immediately got to work, easing him into a chair before blindfolding him and tying him to it, making sure it was _extra_ tight. He questioned her before the first scratch on his cheek appeared, Luka glaring at him.

"I don't remember pets being able to talk. Shut up!" she demanded, throwing off his shirt. She had also seen many abdomens, ranging from absolutely ripped to absolutely plushy. This guy wasn't anything special, but he was fit. Luka licked her lips, imagining a certain teen she wanted revenge on for groping her.

Reaching down to his nipples, she pinched one, and he jumped. "Whoa! Your hand is cold, Luka!" he laughed, tilting his head to the side. Luka bit her lip and pulled his hair, setting his head straight.

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet? All I want to hear are your screams, you hear me? And I don't remember saying you could call me by my name," she pulled at both, making sure she twisted them as hard as she could, making him moan a little, "Or did I?"

He breathed heavily, shaking his head. The see-through blindfold exposed his dull eyes full of lust, and she could feel his boner with her elbows. "You horny? Oh, I bet you wish you could just throw me down, huh?" she asked, grinding her elbows into it, his scream sounding absolutely precious.

Peeling herself away, she pulled her favorite toy off her table, looking down at the mess on his jeans. "How sad," she commented, holding up her whip, "You didn't even last thirty seconds. How sad_ is_ that?"

"Very sad, Mistress," he replied, looking up at her. Luka felt a ripple of pleasure course through her veins, motivating her more. "So sad you should punish me. Punish me for being such a disgrace to this planet!"

Luka tilted her head with a condescending glare, lifting a foot on the chair, the heel making a cracking sound. She was ready; she could smell she was ready, and no doubt he could – it rose again, making an even larger tent.

"Don't tell me what to do," she whispered, pressing the heel into his member, rubbing against it before pulling away, his disappointing groan forcing her to bring down her whip to it. Luka could tell when a hit was too hard, and made sure not to hurt him seriously; but judging by how much he was moaning and trying to get out of the chair, it wasn't hurting that much.

Lifting her foot even higher, Luka smirked at his pathetic expression, the blindfold hanging around his neck from how much he was thrashing. "Mistress," he breathed, face completely red, "I need..."

"I don't care what _you_ need. I'll untie you from the chair, but you better get on your back when I do," she ordered, whipping the ropes loose. Like she said, he immediately got on his back, looking like a hungry puppy. Luka tore his belt with her heel and pulled his jeans off together with his underwear, looking at her treasure like it was a golden pendant.

Shaking her head, Luka pulled him to his feet and began lowering herself to the floor, glaring at him. He nodded and got on top of her, breathing heavy when the two met. Instead of allowing him to push into her (since she still had on her outfit), Luka clawed at his back like he was, knowing her nails dug deep into his skin, closing her eyes.

She saw Miku, who no doubt dominated her in her previous dream, underneath her, tears in her eyes and moaning like mad, opening herself, allowing Luka to dominate the sweet, pink abyss. Screaming in ecstasy when she was hung in the air with Luka's ropes, legs spread with the older woman's mouth attacking her, over and over until she had _black_ spots littering her skin.

Before she knew it, Luka was cumming in her outfit, legs lifting from the intensity. The man above her gasped and moaned, grinding against her core to get his release.

"Mistress?" he asked through heavy moans. Luka's eyes widened and she kicked him off, realizing he didn't have protection on. She jumped to her feet, face red and teeth clenched before she began to use everything she had on him.

"Wha – hey, this is cool – Mistress?!"

Luka could only see white. Literally.

* * *

Miki pressed herself against Miku's back, a pop magazine in her right hand while the other twirled a Popsicle. "Hey, Miku...?" she asked, tilting her head. She smiled when Miku saw the Popsicle in her peripheral vision and took it into her mouth for a second before going back to texting one of her friends. "Did you date anyone back where you live?"

"You make it sound like I live across the globe," Miku chuckled with a shake of her head, "But no. I mean... I guess? He wasn't really my boyfriend but I know he acted like he was..." Her cheeks went red and she looked away, effectively gaining Miki's attention.

"Ooooh! He was, he was!" she giggled, pressing her smile against Miku's reddening ear, making her shiver in embarrassment. "Well, what was his name?"

Miku stuttered in her answer, "G-Gumiya... Nakajima Gumiya."

The silence that followed made her uncomfortable, especially since Miki wasn't one to stay silent for long. Turning, Miku was shocked to see a completely bright face accompanied by a blush. "Do... you know him?" she asked, feeling a sense of dread when Miki nodded, looking away as if she was in a dream.

"He's my best friend's brother," she nodded, her smile turning into a pout, "I have more luck dating him than I do her."

Miku jumped at the sudden reveal, looking over Miki's appearance; she wore extremely feminine clothing, bright colors, tight things and lots of jewelry on her wrists and neck – she looked nothing like a lesbian. "So you like her, not him, right?"

Miki nodded, "Mhm! Her name is Gumi – I know, real original with their names, but... she's just so kyaaa!" While Miki began gushing over this Gumi person, Miku watched with interest as a male walked out looking completely refreshed, albeit with a few cuts on his face.

Standing there with her phone in hand, Luka was at the doorway, an uninterested look on her face. Miku felt her stomach churn, although she didn't know why or from what. Looking at Luka, she felt it, but it was worse when she saw the guy waving at Luka from his car, smiling and singing to whatever was on his radio. And Luka waved back!

"Oh, looks like she got a new one," Miki commented, resting her head on Miku's. Her Popsicle was on the grass, completely melted and making the green go red. Miku was about to ask when Miki interrupted her train of thought, "Another boy toy. She does it when she's stressed. They hook up for about a week straight and then she breaks it off."

Miku played with her fingers, recalling the deal earlier in the morning. "Does she live here, like my dad does?" she asked in fear. Miku was not about to sleep in a room while Luka and some guy did... _that_.

"Yep!"

* * *

Miku stared at the wall, eyes wide and shaking from nervousness. She had to lay in a sleeping bag on Luka's floor until her dad got a new bed, and she heard Luka walk in with someone, no doubt the guy from before, their voices hushed. Hiding her face, Miku tried catching what they were saying.

"It's so different at night," the guy said, "So you only set up the room like some S&M thing?"

Luka hummed, most likely taking her shirt off, "Yes. It stays like this unless I have an appointment, so it's usually only at night that the beds come out. All the rooms here are like that, but I actually live here."

Miku heard a slight moan of discomfort, followed by a, "Who's that?"

"Boss's daughter. She's asleep, just let her be," Luka replied quickly, almost as if she was trying to forget Miku existed. Hearing that, Miku felt a knife twist in her belly, and she pressed her hand against her eyes, feeling tears coming on for no reason.

_It's not like she's my _friend_ or anything. Luka hates me. Then... why do _I _care so much?_

She could clearly hear what was going on, and frowned. Getting up and leaving would be rude, but having to sit there and hear them was even worse. Luka knew she was in the room – she was probably trying to get her out, if what Miki said was true.

"_They hook up for a week straight and then she breaks it off."_

Miku was here for only another five days. She felt like someone had punched her in the face, but then once she heard Luka moaning, her face felt hot. This wasn't right. She was supposed to be listening to the _guy_, not Luka. She wasn't supposed to be listening at all!

But as it went on and Luka's moans got louder, Miku felt her underwear getting wetter, and a sweet scent reached her nose, making her face get even hotter. "Oh no..." she whispered, knowing exactly what was happening.

Five minutes later, Miku felt it throbbing, hearing the bed creak and slam into the wall, Luka taking on her dominatrix role again. Her fingers pressed into her clit through her pajamas, but only served to make it feel worse.

"Come on, come on..." Luka breathed, sounding desperate and... sad? There was sadness in her voice, like she really wasn't enjoying anything. Miku focused on Luka's voice and traced a bit of irritation, like she was repeating her words because she was frustrated.

Miku rubbed her swollen clit through her panties, but felt something was missing and fully dove in, squeaking a bit. It was shadowed by the loud screams of the guy on the bed, so she let herself moan just a bit, beads of sweat appearing on her body. This was only the second time she had done this, and she felt she was going to become addicted.

The soft, warm and sticky areas made her breath in deeply, never wanting to stop how nice it felt.

"Ah!"

She blushed and immediately covered her mouth, poking her head to see that the two were still going, but could only hear the guy's voice – Luka's completely disappeared. Trailing upwards, Miku gasped upon seeing lustful teal eyes half hidden by Luka's eyelids staring down at her, her hands pressing the guy's chest down, almost like she was trying to push him away.

Miku continued her self-pleasure, but never broke from Luka's gaze, and Luka never turned either. It was like seeing Miku made her freeze in place, and even when Miku was shaken by her orgasm, she kept her eyes on Luka, her smooth, quiet little moan no doubt reaching her.

A second later, Luka smirked and jumped from him, breathing heavy. Miku disappeared under her sleeping bag again.

"Out," she heard Luka demand. There was a loud rustle of clothing followed by a whispered "Hey!" before the door shut and Luka locked it.

Miku popped her head out, letting out a large breath of air, catching Luka's eyes with a small smile she hid under her sleeping bag. "Good night," she said, her voice deep and obviously expressing how in need she was.

Luka could feel herself throb at the sound, and shook her head in irritation, rolling her eyes. "Night," she replied, jumping into bed and throwing the sheets over her head.

The night was silent, and extremely uncomfortable for both.

* * *

_**AN**_

Finally! I know, I know, long overdue and it was supposed to be out along the latest chapters of _Capture Camera_, but it wasn't ready yet.

Seriously, writing this took a few hours since I had to constantly stop in the middle of writing some details, if you catch my drift...

Ugh, I'm so gross and perverted. D:

Since I know the next one won't be here in time for Christmas... Happy Holidays everyone! Whether you celebrate it or not, I wish you all a great Christmas and a happy new year!


End file.
